wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow House
Yellow House is a film by Giovanni Colantonio, created for his senior project. =Creation= Originally, Giovanni had many different senior project idea. One was recording an album of his solo project,Duckspeak. The other was making a documentary about 'Nuff Said. Howeer, both of these ideas fell for different reasons. After this, G was left stumped about what to do. After awhile, he decided to keep this idea of intergrating music and film. Thus, he decided on doing a film set to an entire album. This choosing process took a very long time, however, because he could not find an album that was 'perfect' for his idea. However, one night during The Great OS Crash, G was napping in his room, listening to Grizzly Bear's "Yellow House". While in a half-awake state, he realized that this was the exact sound he was looking for. He immedietly found a large presentation board and began skecthing out a plot. The project also involved a good deal of prop building. G built a large flower bed for the film's symbolic centerpiece. Also, Bryan Grove contirbuted a mask he was working on, which eventually became the antagonist's face. The skit was filmed in various locations, though mostly in Jamie O'Connell's woods near the Abandoned House and forts. Additional scenes were shot at G's house and noon hill. =Cast= *Protagonist (Andrew Hoffman) *Antagonist (Bryan Grove) *Marla (Kristin Marshall) *Woodsmen (Pete Day, Franco Campese, Andrew Thomas) *Wrinkled Crag =Plot= (Yellow House features an extensive, but open ended plot in order to leave it up to interpretation. This particular synopsis is the simplified recollection of events..) The film's protagonist, Wrinkled Crag Strikes Tonight, awakens in the woods and goes out carrying on his daily tasks. These include 'cooking' pinecones, tending his 'garden', and moving rocks around. The character lives in a run down shack, with a duffle bag of supplies, such as moist towelettes. At the end of the day, he returns to his house, and goes back to sleep. However, he is suddenely awoken by a flashing light in the woods. He follows the light through the woods until it goes out suddenely. He sees three dark figures approaching him, and quickly tries to run. In his running, he accidently trips and is surrounded by the three figures, who hold him down until he passes out. They wrap him in a blanket and carry him away. He awakes the next day greeted by one of the figures. As it turns out, the three are actually woodsmen. Then men befriend the protagonist and take him under their wing. They teach him various woods tasks such as chopping wood, building shelter, and balancing on stumps. Eventually the protagonist becomes proficient and cuts down a tree by himself. The men are impressed and accept him as a member of their crew. Later that night, the protagonist wakes up somewhat uncomfortably. He looks outside of his shelter to see two of the men running frantically by. He follows them, at a distance, into the woods. The men investigate a strange sighting, only to find the third woodsmen. They are relieved, until one of them is suddenely killed by another figure. The other two flee, but another is caught. The final woodsmen tries to take on the being, but is killed as well. Witnessing the murders, the antagonist chases the protagonist. Luckily, he evades his attention and runs deeper into the woods. The next morning, he finds himself near a beautiful lake. Tired, he washes his face in the water, only to find a woman, Marla, also standing near the lake. She notices his bad condition and offers to take him to her house to let him get rested. He follows her there, and is taken care of. That night, he wakes again uncomfortably. While he is trying to fall back asleep, the antagonist kidnaps Marla. He finally gets out of bed, noticing Marla's door is open, and sees that she has disappeared. He runs out into the woods in pursuit of the antagonist, but loses him. He continues to search, only to find Marla dead. He walks around with her bodt for awhile, until getting too tired to hold her anymore. The ghosts of the woodsmen then appear, haunting him. In a tired depression, he slumps to the ground and falls asleep one more time. A while later, the protagonist begins reminscing of his home, and decides to return to it. He runs to it excitedly, only to find his beloved flower bed on fire. He extinguishes it with some water in his bag, but it's too late. He turns to find the antagonist attempting to kill him. He runs and takes shelter behind a tree. While there, he thinks back to everything the antagonist has done to him in the past days and decides to fight back. The two then engage in a stealth battle. They eventually find one another, and stab one another at the same time. The antagonist dies, while the protagonist wanders off, dying. Once again, he thinks back to the events of his past few days. Eventually, he gets close to his home, but collapses before he can get to it. He dies yards away from his house. Moments after his death, two of the woodsmen and Marla come out of the woods and carry his body to his house, where the antagonist is. They all lay his body inside his house and leave. =Trivia= *The antagonist is played by Jake Farrar in the video for "Central and Remote". *The original woodsmen were cast as Jake Farrar, Joe Coletta, and Andrew Thomas, but the cast was changed due to scheduling issues. *Months later, Grizzly Bear released a video for "Central and Remote" bearing uncanny resemblence to the basic plot of Yellow House.